Movie night
by Vhirdi
Summary: Shepard and Garrus decide to watch a movie together, little do they know this movie will guide them to the next step in their relationship. Oneshot, rated m for sexual content.


The commander and I were sitting in her room on the Normandy. The hologramscreen in front of us showed the title screen of a movie. "Tank-bred? That's not exactly a creative name." Shepard commented. I smiled and said "Well, what did you expect from a movie Tali chose?" Shepard smiled back and shrugged. She pressed play on her omni-tool. The movie began on a ship 'The Lady' kind of an odd name for a ship. In the ship they showed us an almost black-skinned turian with red markings and a pale human lady with, what I would describe as, red hair. They were arguing about something "You're on my ship, so you and your crew follow MY orders!" The woman said with a stern look on her face. "Damn you human! I did not choose to crash my ship and be picked up by a bunch of- of fleshy pink aliens!" The turian replied, with a deep resonating voice. Then a salarian stepped between the two informing them that they found the old facility where the rest of the turian's crew was. "Let's get going then. Ziran, prepare your men." The human said and Shepard asked "Do I sound like that when I give orders?" I turned to face her and said "Oh no, you're even worse!" She grinned and lightly punched my arm. The film then cut to a scene where the turian, the human and a yellow-ish Krogan were on the ground of some planet. "Come on, my crew is not going to survive forever!" Ziran grumbled, the human stayed silent and followed him with the krogan following her. They fought their way through the jungle, were attacked by a Varren pack, fell down a cliff and ended up at the facility. The facility was overgrown with a thick layer of plants and looked like it had been abandoned for some time now.

The group entered the facility and turned on a flashlight in their omnitools. The inside was dark because the plants kept all light away. They wandered around the hall, but most of the doors were locked. When they found a door that was slightly ajar the krogan pried it open. The noise from opening the door screeched loudly over the entire building and I could see Shepard shiver from my periphal vision. I moved a bit closer to her on the bed and she leaned against me, holding my hand. I felt my heart beat faster and smiled. The group had found a security room and a small emergency generator in it. They turned on the generator, once again making a lot of noise and watched the screens. Most of the screens were just empty rooms or covered with plants, but one of the screens showed a lab of sorts and in that lab it looked like there were some moving figures. "That's where they are." Ziran said followed up with "Jane, come on we need to find them." The human named Jane looked at him and said "There's something wrong. My omni-tool can't detect any life-signs in this facility besides us and some Pyjaks." She looked worried. Ziran walked over to her, laid a hand on her shoulder and said "There could be an anti-detection field in that room. We need to check it, if there is any chance my crew is still in there... I will find them." The group then moved on. They walked down three pairs of stairs and speculated about what this facility was for. When they reached the bottom of the stairs the sound of metal clicking sounded in front of them. Each took their weapons and they proceeded through the lower levels.

Shepard ocasionally gripped my hand a bit tighter, it surprised me that she would be scared by this, but as long as she was leaning on me and holding my hand I wasn't complaining. The group arrived in the lab and they heard the sound again, they moved to a thin, but high, tank holding only some blue glowing liquid and a few tubes. The human started typing into the console while the turian and the krogan inspected the room further. The krogan then grumbled something and the turian came over. On the ground were a dozen of turians, all dead, some of them had metal sticking through them and some of them looked to be half eaten. Shepard got even closer to me and put my arm around her. The krogan moved away to tell the human and the turian stayed, looking horrified and unable to move. The human turned around and walked over to the turian. "Listen, this is not your fault. We need to get out of here, there will be time to mourn later." Jane said, Ziran then looked up at her and said with a shaky voice "W-what did you find?" Before the human could reply there was the sound of the krogan yelping. They looked over, the krogan felt with his hand on his neck. They walked over to him and saw some kind of metal chip on his neck. The krogan then began rambling about some kind of creature, the human went even more pale, took hold of the turian's hand and pointed behind the krogan. The camera moved over and showed a metallic creature that was a shocking resemblance of Saren when he had transformed. Shepard snaked a hand around my waist and held onto me tightly, I felt my heart jump.

Then the human and the turian were chased out of the facility by the monster, leaving the krogan behind. They set up a bomb and ran back to their drop-point. When they were back on the ship the human uploaded some data they had found and revealed that the creature was half mechanic and half turian. Then the movie cut to a scene where the human was in her room, reading something. The turian came in and said "Hey, can we talk about what happened?" Jane nodded and patted on her bed. Ziran sat down with his legs folded up and they talked about what happened. Then there was an awkward minute of the two just staring at eachother. Then they just went over to eachother and the human trailed kisses over the turian's neck. The turian was letting his hands roam over her body. I then realised I was still in the room with Shepard, and the room felt a lot warmer than before. I swallowed and tried to calm down, I looked over to Shepard, she was trailing her free hand on her leg and was completely engrossed with the movie. I became very conscious of how my hand was resting just above her breast and tried to focus on the movie. The human was now almost completely undressed and the turian was also half undressed, the human sat in his lap and trailed kisses over his skin. The turian was massaging the human's breasts and she moaned.

"G-Garrus?" Shepard asked, her voice a bit unstable and kind of breathy. I answered "Uh, yes?" Before she could ask me anything the scene turned to one where they were both naked and he was entering her. I tensed up until I felt Shepard guide my hand over to her breast. I looked at her and she looked back, reassuring. I massaged her breast and listened to her soft gasps. The scene just went on and on. Shepard then removed her hand from my waist and pulled her shirt over her head, she was now only wearing a pair of shorts and probably underwear. She moved in front of me and removed my shirt as well. She smiled up at me and I let my hand explore her body as hers did mine. She kissed my neck and I let out a soft gasp. She smirked and removed her shorts. My body was incredibly warm and seeing her like this, topless, panting messy hair and in only her underwear, was not making it better. She embraced me and just laid her head on my shoulder for a while. Then she got rid of my pants and asked "How does this work?" I had the urge to laugh, but kept it in and guided her hand to trace the line of my lower scales. She let herself be guided and was met with my member, she curiously laid down on the bed and traced it's length with one of her soft fingers. She then softly guided her hand up and down my length and I began panting.

She curiously gave it a lick and I moaned. Her soft mouth was something I had never felt before, it felt wonderful and I was making that apparent by making a lot of noise. When her mouth left my member I let out a whine and she chuckled. She sat back on the bed and opened her legs, grinning. I then laid down and traced my finger with blunted talon, over her folds. She gasped and I continued. She looked different from turian anatomy, but that was to be expected. It was not repulsive, just different. It was a lot softer, but so was the rest of her body. I spread her folds and she moaned my name, I entered her with my finger and she moaned again. Moving my finger I decided to explore further with my tongue. A tiny bud just above her folds caught my attention and when I licked it she let out the most beautiful moan and panted "Ah, yes!" I continued and eventually let go. She pushed me with my back against the wall and straddled me, her wetness just barely touching my tip. I growled impatiently, but she set her hands on my shoulders and smirked. "Ask nicely." She demanded I growled again and she repeated "Ask. Nicely." I gave in "P-please?" She shook her head and said "Tell me what you want." I groaned in frustration and said with a deep voice "P-please let me enter you." She kissed my forehead. Then she lowered herself agonizingly slow onto me, she looked a bit uncomfortable with my length so I resisted the urge to just thrust up. When she lowered herself all the way I moaned and she was breathing heavily I tried to speak "F-fuck, you're-" her walls clenched around me, making me gasp "S-so tight!" She kissed my shoulder and began moving herself up and down. I thrust up to meet her whenever she lowered herself and she would moan everytime.

She sped up her movement and her breasts bounced beautifully with her. Her walls would clench everytime she went up as if to try and keep me inside. I decided she was not going fast enough and pushed her down onto the bed. I thrust into her even faster than she had been doing to me before. She was a moaning and gasping mess, and I loved it. "I-I love- ah! L-love you!" She managed to say in between our rapid thrusts, she gripped my upper arms tightly and I could feel my climax nearing. "L-love you too!" I said between pants and groans. She yelped in pleasure as the ridges on my length activated and she yelled a loud 'oh yes!' Normally I would laugh, but at this moment I was too focused on thrusting into her. Her body tensed up and her nails scraped my skin. Her walls tightened around me and she moaned loudly. I thrust into her one last time and we both climaxed. As we recovered from our climaxes I heard some music playing and remembered that we came here for a film. I laughed out loud and she joined me as she probably realised the same thing.

The next morning Shepard and I brought the film back to Tali she said "Oh! What's this? O-oh my, this wasn't the vid I intended to send you." The commander blushed and said "Thanks anyway Tali." Before we turned around I said to Tali "We reaaally enjoyed the ending!" The commander then punched my arm lightly and dragged me out of there leaving a flustered Tali. 


End file.
